Total Drama Super Heros
by RyanReynoldsIsMine
Summary: All new season set after Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Has 18 people on 3 different teams, Team Batman, Team KIckass, and Team Superman. Love triangles everywhere, Scott Courtney Dawn, Duncan Courtney Gwen, and Duncan Courtney Scott! A remake of my old story Total Drama Adventure


**This season happened right after the fourth, Total Drama All Stars never happened. Thank you, and reviews are welcomed!**

Chris is standing on the dock with a big smile on his face, and Chef by his side glaring at the camera. "Welcome to a new Total Drama season! This season is called Total Drama Super Heros!" He does a little dance, and Chef watches him with a disgusted look.

"Oh mah god…" Chef mutteres as Chris gets down on his hands and shakes his butt. Chris gets back up and puts his hair back into place.

"I tried to twerk… Okay! So this season, there will be three teams. Team Batman, Team Kickass, and Team Superman." A boat pulls up, 18 campers on it. "There will be six on each team. When I call out these losers names, they will stand by that batman flag. Tyler, Geoff, Lightning" You heard 'SHA-YEA!' in the backround, " Alejandro, Courtney, Scott, Heather, and lastly…. Duncan!" They all made there way over to the flag, ignoring eachother and giving glares. Duncan looked at Gwen and smiled. Courtney made a low growl noise, and Scott smiled at her.

"Team Kickass, stand by that Kickass flag. Owen, Dawn, Anne-Maria, Dakota, Justin, and Cody." They walk over to the flag glancing at eachother. "Lastly, Team Superman, who sucks… okay Sam, Sierra, Cameron, Jo, Gwen, and Blainley." They walk over to the flag, and Blainley winks at Owen who looks away. Chris just stands there staring at them all.

"Well… What!" Courtney shouts irritated. Scott smirks and Duncan glares at Courtney. Chris sighs angrily and squeezes some gel in his hands. Everyone is watching him with a disgusted look as he smears it on his hair.

"You got some ugly hair." Heather snorts while crossing her arms. Courtney smiles at her and rolls her eyes.

"Chris, are we going to do something… or just stand here?" Dawn asked. Chris gets angry and stomps his foot whining. Chef mutters curse words and walks off to the kitchen. Chris finally gives in and looks at them.

"Okay! Fine… we will do our first challenge already. You all need to dress up and act out a clip from your superhero movie. ( I have never seen Superman…so sorry if it sucks) Get to the bonfire and all the materials you need are there in your group circle." Chris blows an airhorn and everyone runs to the bonfire. Courtney makes it there first.

"First!" She cheers.

"No one gives a fuck." Duncan says rolling his eyes.

"I do, I think that its hot when a chick can run fast." Scott says, and in return, Courtney rolled her eyes while looking in the boxes.

"Im batman!" "Im Cat woman!" Duncan and Courtney yell at the same time.

"Im the joker." Scott says grabbing the costume.

"Sha-Lightning is going to be Bruce Wayne!" Lightning flexes his muscles.

"Batman and Bruce are the same fucking thing!" Heather points out annoyed. Alejandro snickers. (He is walking on hands for a few chapters)

"We will be some random people getting killed." Geoff said with Tyler.

"Sha-fine… I guess I will be Bruces dad."

"Orphan."Courtney said while planning out the script.

"Sha-what then?"

"How about, Lightning is Robin, Heather is the jokers helper, and I will be the other helper?" Alejandro asks.

"Yea whatever…" Courtney mutters scribbling down words. Scott looks over her shoulder.

"You have very nice handwriting." He says while trying to smell her hair.

"Suck-up." Duncan snorts getting a bit jealous.

**Team Kickass**

"Okay, since I read your auras, I guess I will choose the characters. Dakota will be Hitgirl, Justin will be Kickass, Cody will be Redmist, Anne Maria will be Bigmom ( In the movie it was Bigdad, but I don't have enough boys on this) Owen is Redmist dad, and I will be Katie." Dawn says writing down things.

"What makes you the boss? I thought you were not bossy." Dakota says glaring. Dawn thinks, _Because I want Scott to notice me, so I think I will try and act like Courtney._

"I just want our team to win" Dawn lies. Dakota shrugs and pulls out her phone.

**Okay that is it for now, thank you! I have to watch a clip of Superman to see how it goes… well, remember to review, favorite, and follow! Please, give me your opinion and, WHO SHOULD COURTNEY END UP WITH, DUNCAN OR SCOTT? Right now… im on both sides, but, im leaning over to team scott…**


End file.
